Aysheaia
The Democratic Republic of Aysheaia is a country in southeast Asia. Comprising 17,508 inlands, it is the world's largest archipelagic state. Aysheaia is a republic, with an elected legislature and prime minister. The nation's capital city is Eieari'i. The Ayshaeian archipelago has been an important trade region since at least the seventh century, when pre-Ayshaeian nations traded with China and India. Local rulers gradually adopted Indian cultural, religious and political models from the early centuries CE, and Hindu and Buddhist kingdoms flourished. Aysheaian history has been influenced by foreign powers drawn to its natural resources. Following three and a half centuries of Nova Byzantine occupation, Aysheaia secured its independence. Aysheaia's history has since been turbulent, with challenges posed by natural disasters, corruption, separatism, a democratization process, and periods of rapid economic change. Across its many islands, Aysheaia consists of distinct ethnic, linguistic, and religious groups. The Aysheaians are the largest and most politically dominant ethnic group. As a unitary state and a nation, Aysheaia has developed a shared identity defined by a national language, ethnic diversity, religious pluralism, and a history of colonialism and rebellion against it. Aysheaia's national motto, "Ae akka’aeinu ti kek’kon" ("Unity in Diversity" literally, "many, yet one"), articulates the diversity that shapes the country. However, sectarian tensions and separatism have led to violent confrontations that have undermined political and economic stability. Despite its densely populated regions, Aysheaia has vast areas of wilderness that support the world's second highest level of biodiversity. The country is richly endowed with natural resources, yet poverty is a defining feature of contemporary Aysheaia. Current National Issues and Events Refer to Aysheaian National Issues and Events, documented separately. History The ancestors of the Aysheaians settled the island of Aysheaia over 4000 years ago. A decentralized chieftain-based system eventually evolved into a more centralized economic and religious empire centered on Aysheaia. From the seventh century CE, the powerful U'uare kingdom flourished as a result of trade, and the influences of Hinduism and Buddhism that were imported along with it. Between the eighth and 10th centuries CE, the agricultural Buddhist Alikiari and Hindu Aru'a'am dynasties thrived and declined in inland Aysheaia, leaving grand religious monuments such as Alikiari's I'itua and Aru'a'am's Pua'anu. This period is often referred to as a "Golden Age" in Aysheaian history. Foreign explorers reached Aysheaia in the 16th century, with Nova Byzantium establishing sovereignty. For most of the colonial period, Nova Byzantine control over these territories was tenuous; only in the early 20th century did dominance extend to what was to become Aysheaia's current boundaries. Throughout the early 20th century, local tolerance of Nova Byzantine rule declined, following a series of labor disputes and brutal reprisals. Armed struggle between the ruling Nova Byzantine government and native guerrillas increased in intensity through the 1920's and 1930's, coming to a head in 1942, when Tu'iili Aran declared indepenence and established himself as president. From 1942 through 1946, he led the struggle against the colonial occupation, focusing on disrupting the foreign industry which made it profitable for Nova Byzantium to remain. Finally, in 1946, he was assasinated, an act which sparked widespread rioting. In the face of increasing international and popular pressure, Nova Byzantium decided to pull out of the country, and in 1947 it was reorganized into the Pan-Aysheaian Trust Territory. In 1952 the territory was enlarged to include the current islands. On March 18, 1967 the Trust Territory ratified a new constitution to become the Democratic Republic of Aysheaia, which entered force on November 25, 1967, marking Aysheaias emergence from trusteeship to independence. For much of Aysheaias post-independence history, the nation has isolated itself from the rest of the world. With a large land area in relation to population, the government has focused on national development and infrastructure. The results of this have been a relatively slow, but steady, growth until the disastrous economic collapse of 2005. Triggered by violent storms, which ruined much of the agricultural crops of that year, this led to widespread riots in all of the major cities, culminating in the parlimentary coup which placed Fruin Utui’ini in the Prime Minister's position. Utui'ini has since focused on building the economy, especially foreign trade and investment, according to his "New Order" plan. Politics The Democratic Republic of Aysheaia are governed by the 1967 constitution, which guarantees fundamental human rights and establishes a separation of governmental powers. The unicameral Congress has 14 members elected by popular vote. Seven senators - one from each state - serve 4-year terms; the remaining seven senators represent single-member districts based on population, and serve 2-year terms. The President and vice president are elected by Congress from among the seven state-based senators to serve 4-year terms in the executive branch. Their congressional seats are then filled by special elections. The president and vice president are supported by an appointed cabinet. There are no formal political parties. The seven constituent states are Aysheaia (Java), Ottoia (Sumatra), Pikaia (Borneo), Choia (New Guinea), Wapt (Sulawesi), Ki (Timor) and the Eastern Archipelago District. The capital is Eieari’i, on Aysheaia (Java). Geography The Democratic Republic of Aysheaia comprise 17,508 islands (about 6000 which are inhabited) scattered on both sides of the equator. The five largest islands are Aysheaia (Java), Ottoia (Sumatra), Pikaia (Borneo), Choia (New Guinea), and Wapt (Sulawesi). Economy The traditional economic activities of the Democratic Republic of Aysheaia consists primarily of subsistance farming and fishing. Ottoia hosts rich mineral deposits, mainly iron, tin and uranium, which are profitably mined there, while a large gold deposit recently found deep in Pikaia holds the promise of future mineral wealth. In 1973, the ministry of education was tasked with bringing Aysheaia into the 20th century, for which it drafted the Aysheaian Educational Plan. This ambitious plan called for the construction of schools accessible to the entire population - a goal made the more difficult because of many communities geographic isolation. By 1980 nearly 90% of Aysheaians lived within commuting distance to a school, by 1983 each of the seven states hosted a university, and by 1998 a packet switching radio network brought distance learning to all Aysheaian communities. The results of this are a literacy rate of nearly 100% among young Aysheaians and a substantial boost in the economy - now led by a massive publishing industry. Demographics The indigenous population of the Democratic Republic of Aysheaia, which is predominantly Aysheaian, consists of various ethnolinguistic groups. Aysheaian remains the common language, though several others (both minority tongues such as Ku and Wapti and imported languages) are spoken. Population growth remains high, as immigration rates are large. Wapt is notable for the extreme color blindness known as maskun. Culture Each of the three main native ethnic groups (Aysheaian, Wapti and Ku) has its own culture and traditions, but there are also common cultural and economic bonds that are centuries old. For example, cultural similarities like the importance of the traditional extended family and clan systems can be found on all the islands. Urban Aysheaians have become heavily westernized in the past fifty years, though they retain distinctive Aysheaian cultural traits. Category: Nation